1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock absorbing assembly for a bicycle seat.
2. Description of related art
A kind of shock absorbing assembly has been proposed to absorb shocks so as to comfort the cyclist during cycling. However, in such an assembly, when the cyclist sits on the seat, the shock absorbing spring is immediately compressed, even though no shock is encountered. Thus, the spring is often in a compressed status which shortens the life thereof. Furthermore, the seat post tends to be lowered and impacts and thus might damage the guiding pins when subjected to a shock. Moreover, the inner peripheral surface of the seat tube and the outer periphery surface of the seat post are easily worn due to frequent frictional motion therebetween.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for an improved shock absorbing assembly to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks.